


The Smart Thing

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bickering, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny prides herself on being a great instructor in the art of kissing. Bernadette isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smart Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘smart".

“See, the smart thing...” Penny said, holding her wine glass up as though she was about to deliver the greatest speech of their generation. “Would be to practice.”

“Practice?” Amy asked, not convinced. She hadn’t been entirely convinced she should admit her kiss virginity to Penny at all but somehow, they’d gotten it out of her. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Everyone practices with their girlfriends,” Penny declared.

“Usually when they’re twelve and their girlfriends haven’t had a bottle of pinot grigio so they can actually kiss properly,” Bernadette interjected.

“Excuse me, I’m a fantastic kisser. And I am not drunk,” Penny argued with a pout and a barely noticeable hiccup. “You’re just jealous because Amy asked me.”

Amy held up her hand, about to remind them that she didn’t actually ask anyone to kiss her but Penny gave her that _not now, sweetie_ look. 

“Yeah, prove it,” Bernadette challenged her, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I will,” she glared at Bernadette for a moment and then true to her word, she turned her head and grabbed Amy’s chin, lips firm against hers, tongue soft and teasing, fingers stroking over her skin, kissing her within an inch of her life before pulling back with a victorious grin, leaving Amy breathless. “See?”

“You’re right, Penny, I need more practice.” Amy said quickly, clearing her throat, determined that argument wasn’t going to start up again. Not when she had so much practicing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
